Mitson Jonas Brothers Love Songfics
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: a serious of Song fics with songs by jb starring Mitchie and Jason. Includes: Can't Have You


A/N: Love this song. One of my favorites.

* * *

**You warned me that you were gunna leave  
INever thought you would really go  
I was blind, but baby now i see  
I Broke your heart But now I know**

"Jasn, if you don't stop with the teasing, I'm gone" Mitchie Torres informed her boyfriend. Jason loved her, but he was inmature and was also a bit of a tease.

Jason blew her off. It wasn't that he didn't listen- she's said it 500 times before and was still with him But the next day when he woke up, she was gone. In her place was a note.

"I can't believe I hurt her" He informed the cat, Mitson. The cat rubbed up against him and cuddled.

**That I was being such a fool  
And I didn't deserve you  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
Begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you**

Jason felt like he was dying. There was Mitchie, his Mitchie, sucking face with his very **best **friend. How could Shane do this to him? He knew how much Jason loved Mitchie.

His girl best friend. Ella, drove him home, telling him to get some sleep.

But Jason didn't want to. He didn't know if he's be able to find the strenght to wake up.

**Looking at the letter you that you left  
the letter that you left, will I ever get you back  
Wondering if I'll ever get you back  
ooh aahp, ooh ahh, ooh aahp, ooh ahh  
Dreaming about when I'll see you next  
When will I see you next? Will I ever get you back  
Knowing that I never will forget  
I won't forget, I won't forget  
That I was being such a fool (oooh)  
Now I still don't deserve you (oooh) **

Jason read over the note Mitchie left.

_Dear Jason,_

_I'm sorry I had to go. I still love you and I always will. I don't doubt that you are "the one", but I just don't think we're ready for each other. I'm not ready to loosen up and you're ready to grow up.Maybe, once we're ready to meet in the middle, we can be together again. You will always have my heart._

_Mittie, xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox _

Jason sighed. He had to prove to this girl that she was his world, even though he knew he didn't deserve Michelle Devonne Connie Torres. But he would never forget that he truly loved Shane's "mystery girl" ever since he'd seen her and Shane singing. He also knew Shane didn;t really love her, but was just trying to piss him off.

Because that's what Shane Grey does.

**I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
Begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you  
**  
Jason sighed as Ella, Tess, Peggy, and Nate stared at him with their mouths open. He hadn't slept more the 2 hours a night this month. "Why do you look like that?" he asked. "Your eyes are all sunken in and you look like a monkey you have so much hair on your face."

"I don't sleep well" Jason said. "All I want is to hear Mitchie's voice tell me she loves me because I know she still does. She even told me in a letter that she thinks I'm the one. Nate, I made the biggest mistake. I was planning on proposing that night when she left."

Nate sighed "She and Shane didn't work out. He was awful to her. " Nate siad "You know how Shane is. Only he can be in the spotlight. You tend to share it and you are happy to, like me. Shane is why the band broke up, he can't stand anyone else being famous. And Mitchie is just as good as he is. Come sleep at my house tonight though- and tommorow go over to Mitchie's parents and win your girl back" Nate said.

"Alright. Deal. What would I do with out you?" Jason asked.

"Go insane and die" Nate said "Now, if you'll exuse me, I have an Ella to go make out with"

"You do that." Jason said.

**So tell me what we're fighting for  
Cause you know that truth means so much more  
Cause you would if you could, don't lie (don't lie)  
Cause I give everything that I've got left  
To show you I mean what I have said  
I know I was such a fool  
But I can't live without you (without you**)

Jason knocked on Mitchie's parents door. She answered in one of his old t-shirts.

"Mittie, why are we doing this?" he asked "You and I both know that we're meant to be. Please take me back"

Mitchie nodded "Jason, I can't live with out you Come in" She stepped aside and allowed the young man in.

Several hours later, Connie Torres found her daughter and Jason asleep on the couch. She smiled "I knew you two would work it out" she whispered, going into the kitchen

Jason wasn't asleep. He didn't want to because he was afraid this would all be a dream.

**don't wanna fall asleep  
Don't know if I'll get up  
Don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
Begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you**

Yeah!

I don't wanna fall asleep (don't wanna fall asleep)  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up (who knows if I'll get up)  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
'Cause I'm dyin' without your love  
Yeah!  
Begging to hear your voice (let me hear your voice)  
Tell me you love me too (tell me you love me too)  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you

* * *

Authors note: Did you like it. Huh? Did ya did ya punk? Review because it only takes a second! and I would love to hear from you! infact, if you review and you have the besr review- you will get to be either Shane or Nate's gf. So put your name and favorite one in your reveiew- but only if you actually review as well. I don't want just like, my names Alli and I like Shane. I want constructive critism and what you liked best. or even just, ha I like this song, but I don't like Mitson.


End file.
